The amount of software and data stored in and collected by onboard aircraft information systems is growing at a rapid pace. The onboard information systems use software and data for various cabin systems, avionics systems, and entertainment systems, among other things. Data may also be generated by some of these systems during operations of the aircraft. Airlines are typically responsible for updating the data and software on their aircrafts and timely downloading certain data collected during flights. All these activities require fast and secure data transfers between aircrafts and external networks while the aircrafts are on the ground, e.g., parked at the gates. While such data transfers may be performed over a variety of airport and other networks, availability and costs of using these networks may be very limiting.